


Unbridled Love

by GrimRiver



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/F, Gags, Lesbian Sex, Predicament Bondage, Romance, Sexual Inexperience, Submissive Couple, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Whipping, forced confession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimRiver/pseuds/GrimRiver
Summary: Mash Kyrielight and her dear Master find themselves under the brutal heel of Nero Claudius.Placed into an exhausting trial, she requires a simple thing to guarantee their safety--An impossible display of honesty.





	Unbridled Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story contains fictional 18+ elements of BDSM and peril that some people may find uncomfortable. All of my stories feature characters who are of-age and all stories are purely fantasy, and don't represent my stance on BDSM or life in general. BDSM should always be practiced safely, sanely, and consensually. If you don't enjoy stories like this, I recommend you avoid reading it.
> 
> Character References:
> 
>  
> 
> [Fujimaru Ritsuka aka Gudako aka FGO Female MC](https://i.imgur.com/tixD5DD.png)
> 
>  
> 
> [Mash Kyrielight aka Shielder](https://i.imgur.com/MSXspXL.png)
> 
>  
> 
> [Emperor Nero](https://i.imgur.com/SkRnJLG.png)
> 
>  
> 
> [Fate Extra CCC: Bondage Bridal Gown](https://i.imgur.com/wFf1P8C.png)
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
> Why hello hello~
> 
> I've had a lot of Mash on the brain and the recent events and figure announcements have done absolutely nothing to help that, so here we go! I absolutely adore Nero and think she was a fun character to place into this story-- I look forward to fleshing out her motivations and thoughts more in part 2. Doing something bridal is always something I wanted to have a little bit of meaning toward without sacrificing smut, and I hope I struck a nice balance for this story.
> 
> Hopefully you'll only have to endure a thrice-setting sun until the conclusion~

The frantic little tapping of their heels rang out between the slow, orderly steps of the Praetorian Guard that surrounded them on all sides-- Walking them down the elaborate hallway toward the Golden Theater of the Deranged, deep in the heart of Rome.

\--No, not quite Rome. 

Deep in a mad, mad dream.

A dream that had corrupted one of her most cherished fantasies--

Of staring into the face of her beaming, blushing bride.

\---

Another blow needled down her aching, exposed ass.

“NNNNGHH!”

Ritsuka Fujimaru glared daggers at the female guard behind her, wincing at the latest blow of the crop.

“SHHHHNPYYY!” Mash screamed out, trying to look behind her-- The three long chains connecting to the rings on her white collar were held taut by a trio of strong guards, prevented her from turning her head to face her Master. Not that it was necessary-- She hadn’t been able to manifest an ounce of her power since they woke up in this surreal place-- Neither Rome, Chaldea, nor even a singularity. It wasn’t just Mash-- Even the command seals on Ritsuka’s hand had gone dim-- she could just make them out around the copious amount of chains that secured the array of white leather cuffs secured up her wrists and arms, folding them neatly behind her back.

“No falling behind.” ordered the Praetorian in a deadpan tone, idly dangling the short switch she’d been using to redden the Master of Chaldea’s sensitive, exposed rear. Toned and fit, the guard represented the finest Rome had to offer-- sentries who existed only to serve the Emperor herself. 

The chain connecting Ritsuka’s ankle cuffs together was so short that she didn’t stand a chance of hobbling along if she were barefoot-- but the huge, white-and-turquoise heels she was locked into simply added insult to injury. Her legs were burning, both from exertion and from the skintight leather prison that was supposed to pass for a bridal gown, which clung to her body in all the wrong places. She just couldn’t keep up anymore.

Desperately trying to avoid another hit of the crop, she hopped forward, sucking in breaths through her nose, blushing furiously as she imagined what she must look like. She looked over at Mash-- her partner both in love and in predicament. If the crimson dotting her face was any indicator, then Ritsuka looked worse than she could ever imagine.

She let out an exhausted groan as her hops started to get slower and slower. Damn it! She just couldn’t do this anymore...

“I believe this calls for another blow of the crop.” the guard muttered behind Ritsuka, causing her to let out a sharp, muffled protest, her eyes narrowing in defiance. Though the words were sadistic, there was a hollowness behind them, an obedience-- as if she merely parroted the enthusiastic words of another.

“Dh… dhhhnt ywww dhhhr!” Mash shouted an incoherent objection, trying even in her current state to guard her Master. The muffled little squeaks that escaped her lips were all that remained after her gag was done with her. As the entire guard company ignored her, her moment of courage was snuffed out. She gave a downcast little look of embarrassment at the ground as she continued on with this humiliating exercise.

Ritsuka had tried to forget what was bulging past her own cheeks-- a pair of Mash’s panties, stuffed in tight and secured with an embroidered, gold-trimmed length of thick white cloth. It fit snugly over her lips and chin, proving quite durable to any of her efforts to budge it. There was nothing she could do to undo the laces sewn into the back of it, cinched up perfectly.

She didn’t have to imagine what was stuffing her servant’s mouth beneath an identical cloth, making her miserable--the feeling of the bodice rubbing against her bare crotch painted the missing picture for her.

They were marching toward their own wedding reception. What scared them wasn’t the prospect of being married-- nor did they think that such a forced wedding would carry any value. It wasn’t the idea of their special moment being ruined, nor was it even the mortifying thought of people seeing her in a getup like this, helpless and on display.

No-- Instead it was the words of the Emperor of Rome herself as she had them detained. Words she couldn’t possibly ignore the reality of.

_”If your love is not absolute, this reception will destroy you! Body and soul alike.”_

_”Umu, heed my words! If your love carries shrouds and secrets, then you don’t stand a chance at conquering me here.”_

_”Should even one of you falter, you’ll both be helpless. A snack for my lions!”_

_”Show me passion! Show me a connection! Show me unbridled trust!”_

Those words bore into her heart.

How on Earth did they let his happen? 

No-- how did Ritsuka herself let this happen?

Was this… really Nero?

Silently her thoughts drifted inward as she’d remembered Da Vinci’s words.

Words she utterly failed to embrace.

 

\---

“Ritsuka, can you hear me?”

Everything was dark. Though she could just barely make out the silhouette 

She’d experienced this sensation before. Once, when she’d first met the warrior-queen Scathach within the confines of her own mind. It had happened again, when her soul traveled to the Chateau d’If, bound to the whims and trials of Edmond Dantes.

“So I probably don’t have to tell you this...” she heard Da Vinci muse to herself, as if reading her thoughts.

“But you’ve been out cold for two days. So has Mash. There’s nothing wrong with your vitals.”

She heard her sigh. “I suppose you’re in another Servant’s dream then, aren’t you? It’s probably someone who hasn’t arrived here yet.”

“I hope you wake up somewhere safe. They say if you perish in there, your soul...”

She could feel fingers running through her hair. “Please hurry back, Master. Even a genius like me can’t keep this a secret for much longer.”

She let out a weary chuckle. “It’s already been hard enough keeping Nightingale out of here.”

“Remember… in a dream, nothing is stable in time. That includes the servants. You’ll see the best and worst that their personalities have to offer. Depending on who you’re dealing with, that can be quite expansive. So no matter how good or bad it is...”

“...Don’t be fooled by a first impression, Master.”

Just like that, her consciousness went blank--

And manifested again, in the sprawling streets of a place she’d once traveled to. A capital that was wholly unique in the annals of human history.

The ancient city of Rome.

Despite being here before, what chilled her soul was the imperceptibility of anyone in the city. Try as she might, their faces were nothing more than blurry, unidentifiable blobs. Asking someone the same question would always prompt the same answer, from old beggar women to spry young men. Trying to find anything of value led her in circles. How was she supposed to get out of this place if she couldn’t even find a real person?

The atmosphere was stifling and oppressive. What she felt now wasn’t panic nor anger, but instead a creeping, consuming apathy. 

Just a little rest wouldn’t hurt, right? Just somewhere to fade out and give up for a little while…?

She was ready to find a place with some shade and find what little relief she could, when a turn around a corner led her to someone meaningful enough to send reality flooding back into her brain.

“R...Ritsuka?” Mash stammered, still wearing her Chaldea uniform, her glasses perched crookedly on her head. Her dainty hand went to her chest. 

“Mash…?” she found herself stammering back.

It took a few seconds to process what was happening, before her emotions hit her full-force.

“Mash! It’s you!”

“ _Senpai!_ ”

She ran to the girl, embracing her-- laughing as she lifted her off of the ground in elation, spinning her around, looking up at her with unbridled joy. The two of them were giggles and smiles as Mash reached down, stroking a hand through her Master’s red hair. She could feel days worth of fatigue melting off of her.

Things were going to be alright now. She was sure of it.

“Mash...” She whispered happily again.

“Um… A-are you going to keep me up here, Senpai?” she asked with a blush.

“Oh, you’re not going anywhere.” she giggled back as her Servant. She let out a sigh of relief. “I’m so glad I found you...”

Mash leaned down, their faces nearly touching. She gently shook her head “I found you!” she whispered, laughing softly. The little bit of boldness she displayed was causing a rosy blush to form on her face.

Ritsuka laughed ahead, lowering Mash’s body down just a bit. “Did you now…?” she cooed.

“Mmm hmm...” the Shielder smiled, lowering her eyes, thoroughly crimson-cheeked as her playful act slowly came to a close.

“I guess I’d better thank you then...” 

The two of them shared a ginger, loving kiss, their tongues dancing happily as they got to experience the feeling of each other once again. Ritsuka closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of her mouth and the sweet smell of her partner’s hair. She opened her half-lidded eyes to meet Mash’s, absolutely pouring with love.

Standing in the alley of this side street, she slid a hand to her partner’s stockings, sliding it up toward her skirt, feeling Mash’s breath hitch with delight as she gripped Ritsuka just a bit tighter.

Slowly, it crawled up, inch by inch, until…-

“Umu, umu! What do we have here…?”

Their kiss was broken instantly as soon she heard another person speak--, the two of them looked over, embarrassed and dumbfounded as Ritsuka tried to brainstorm an excuse. Surely this sort of thing wasn’t taboo in Rome, right…?

She was about to stammer out an apology to one of these lifeless beings, until she realized who stood before her, smack in the middle of nowhere.

It was the emperor Nero herself, a hand on the hip of her elaborate red dress, her titanic starforged sword clutched in her right. She looked them over, her eyes brimming with curiosity, grinning excitedly. It was the same glint of wonder she’d displayed when they’d first met in Septem. Her figure was clear as day-- She carried none of the blurry, fuzzy details that everyone else in the city displayed.

“Well now…” she bit her lip in delight. “I’ve always said: though men carry beauty, there’s nothing more beautiful than the passion of another girl!”

“And to see two unknown women in foreign garb, so excited that they’d do this here of all places...” she giggled, giving them a smug, judgmental little look, as heavy as it was teasing. “I wonder what would spark those kind of feelings...”

Ritsuka felt a pang of disappointment-- Of course. She didn’t remember who they were. Though she’d experienced it before, it never seemed to hurt any less.

“Umu, it’s decided then!” 

She clapped her hands, and like clockwork, a dozen guards appeared behind her, dressed in their glinting, gilded armor, their heads adorned with red-plumed helmets. 

Ritsuka slowly looked over her shoulder, only to find another group of guards standing on the opposite end of the alley.

“You’ll be coming with me! Some tea will do for an introduction, I think.”

“N...Nero.” Ritsuka stammered. “This place is-”

“Not now!” she instructed, waving a hand, making a dissatisfied face. Clearly she didn’t recognize them anymore. She pulled her frown back up into a smile, winking at them merrily. “This place is no good for an introduction! We’ll talk when we get to properly sit down. You two appear to be very interesting...”

She shot the pair a mischievous little look.

“I’d never forgive myself if I just let you get away.”

 

\---

The crop slammed _hard_ into her sore, abused cheeks.

“nnnn _NGGGH_!” Ritsuka shrieked, her mind snapping back to their horrid predicament. 

“No daydreaming!” the guard commanded. She just managed to crane her neck enough to watch the switch dance over her ass again.

Blow upon blow rained down with precision in _just_ the right, raw little spot.

“nnnnnNNNN! SHHHTP IHHT!” Her eyes were clenched and furious, pain welling up in streams to put out her fire.

“No talking, either! We didn’t gag you lovebirds so we could listen to you. Emperor’s orders-- nothing you have to say or think matters at all. So keep hopping toward your reception! No daydreaming, no distractions, and--”

 **WHAP!** , sounded out the blow of the crop, drowning out her desperate shriek-- even that wasn’t good enough for her captor.

“ _No noise!_ ”

“RRRRNGH!”

Pain penetrated deep into her soft rear-- She couldn’t even find the strength to clench her cheeks anymore.

“No noise!” 

“GHDDD! _STHHHHP!_ ” she squealed. Damn it, it _hurt!_ How the hell was she supposed to be quiet during this!?

She whined, bouncing with an exhausted, overwhelmed desperation as blow upon blow just _wouldn’t stop._

“No _noise!_ ”

Stop! Stop, stop, _STOP!_

Every plea and grunt, every squeal and screech only resulted in more hits-- 

**WHAP!** , **WHAP!** , **WHAP!**

“NO NOISE!”

Trembling and shuddering with anger, Ritsuka bit down on her gag _hard_. She managed to keep her screaming down to a muffled series of whimpers. Her ass burned from the flogging-- she teetered and shook in her heels as she tried to find the footing for just one more hop. For the first time, she lowered her eyes as the guard looked into them, no longer feeling bold enough to chance another series of spanks. Her cheeks burned with shame.

But the absolute lowest point of it all was when she heard her love crying softly to herself. She knew that for Mash, failing to protect her Master was absolutely unforgivable. She could just barely see her Kouhai’s face turning sideways as she struggled against the guards holding her-- A mascara-stained, black stream cascaded down her soft cheeks. 

It was her instinct to run to her. To embrace Mash and tell her how everything was ok. How the stinging in her rear really, _really_ hurt, but didn’t hurt nearly as badly as seeing her cry. How they’d get out of this-- how there’s no way that person they met earlier really was Nero, how they _couldn’t_ be!

But said notions were holding down a percolating demon-- the source of all of their suffering. A bubbling, invasive shame that she couldn’t let rise to the servant-- that she absolutely _couldn’t_ let Mash find out about.

That this situation, despite the sorrow it shored up in her heart, left her undeniably, _unbearably_ aroused.

 

\---

It had never occurred to Ritsuka how thoroughly someone could be dressed while still robbing them of their modesty-- until both Mash and her had been washed, perfumed, prettied up for hours with cosmetics, and forced into two pairs of this outfit. Its design was so utterly embarrassing that she worried she’d melt into a puddle before making it down the aisle wearing it. It was the kind of outfit their unexpected captor would shamelessly thrive in, reveling in the spectacle of it all-- But for the two of them, something like this was off-limits, even in the privacy of their budding intimacy.

Was it the absurdity of it all-- that on some level this wasn’t even really happening, is that why she found it so exciting through her pain? Or was it freeing-- did some part of her _like_ being told to keep quiet, to hop forward, to quit daydreaming? Is that why her aching sex continued to pulse, warm and wet, never letting her take her mind off the topic? Had she ever just let go, and not felt compelled to lead the woman she loved?

No...No! No, that was...absurd! It was disgusting! Mash was _crying_ , for goodness sake!

She tried to tell herself something-- _anything_ else. That she’d spent days lost in Rome without any relief, she must be delirious-- right? That she was under the effects of some curse. That whatever was suppressing Mash’s powers was corrupting her own thoughts. That had to be it-- right? Right…?

But as the hallway curved inward, and she started to catch up next to Mash, she simply couldn’t deny the source of her lust anymore.

Their matching outfits left them both gushingly gorgeous, and inescapably, thoroughly helpless.

And try and she might, her mind was simply incorrigible over it all.

The white leather bodice that wrapped around Mash’s torso contoured down to nearly nothing, cradling her crotch, covering her slit and nothing more. er entire rear was left pert and bare for all to see-- her cheeks tightly gripping what meager material passed through them-- The little hitch in her breath every time it tugged on her sent Ritsuka’s heart stirring. 

Her back and shoulders were left entirely exposed, and her chest was only slightly more fortunate-- If it weren’t for the sheer tightness of this outfit, the bustier-cut would have fallen right off of what little of her breasts it covered. Ritsuka just couldn’t take her eyes off of them...

The outfit didn’t spare a single slack detail-- everything was placed to be as unsparing and debaucherous as possible. For all its skimpy nature, what bothered her the most was the shameless, gigantic zipper that ran through the front of it, allowing absolutely anyone to unzip the both of them, breast-to-crotch. Even if someone were to unzip it, she was sure it wouldn’t fall off from the sheer tightness of it all-- her blood boiled every time she looked down at it, pinching the skin around it as it gingerly embraced her body. She still couldn’t believe these people had seen her nude…

But it was simply inexcusable that they’d seen her lovely Mash nude as well. They...they hadn’t even managed to wear lingerie for each other yet! 

Her mind wandered to the idea of Nero burying her gleeful face in both of their breasts, something that was likely just a few minutes away from being a reality-- She practically shrieked in embarrassment as she realized how hard she was rubbing her thighs together. She knew she’d be reaching a hand down if they weren’t securely tied behind her back.

She continued to stare down at her own body-- he white leather stockings she wore took ages to pull over her legs, with no small amount of effort. Zipper laden and squeaking-tight, they did nothing to hide her thighs. As Nero had noted earlier with a comment that earned her a bitter, muffled mouthful, they made her thighs and rear look even bigger than they normally were. 

Ritsuka’s heels were so tall that she was only an inch or so away from standing en pointe. They’d already felt like they were a size too small, and the stockings only made that sensation even worse-- she couldn’t so much as wiggle her toes inside of them, let alone remove them. It was unbelievable to her how fast Mash was moving. For just a second she’d wondered how Mash would fare if those heels were just a bit taller… What if they made her stand on the very tips of her toes…?

 _No!_ God, what was she going to do about this…?

If she could, she would have given a hollow little laugh at her own words-- Doing _anything_ about this outfit was a fantasy and just that. Virtually every disconnected little piece of her fashionable prison was covered in padlocks. Three pairs of white, creamy cuffs adorned her stockings at the ankle, knees, and thighs, connected by short little chains. More locks adorned the cuffs around the wrists and upper arms of the white, silky gloves she wore, crossing her arms together behind her back and gingerly wrapping them in chains, locked on tight. The belled, sheer sleeves around her long gloves were even locked on, almost hiding the cruelly wound restraints from view, shrouding them like a veil did a bride--

A detail her flamboyant captor didn’t exclude, of course. The petite little veils, adorned with white lilies, draped elegant lace down the back of their heads, keeping their blushing, humiliated faces bare and exposed as they trotted along.

The last insult to injury was the massive, heavy ring of chains that adorned a long leather choker that cradled down her neck and fanned out, stopping just above her breasts. Secured around a gigantic golden lock, it normally would have reached to the zipper on her bodice, keeping her dignity sealed safely away from harm. That option, like all others, had been absolutely removed from them.

It was an outfit that didn’t afford her any secrets. An outfit that embodied the threat Nero had made to them earlier. 

That these horrible, perverted feelings Ritsuka felt-- the way her core went tingly and warm whenever she looked over at her helpless little love, whenever she looked down at her own body, whenever she imagined the countless depraved things Nero could do to them-- would be laid bare.

It went past would she say anything, should she say anything--

Ritsuka was quite certain that death would take her long before these humiliating words left her throat. She… she just absolutely _absolutely_ couldn’t…!

Mash looked over at her with concern. With everything she could manage, she tried to give her sweet little Kouhai a smile around the gag. Mash seemed to ease up, just a little…

 _”I wonder how you’d look with a ballgag around your lips...”_ , the thought entered her mind. Would she snarl around it, baring her beautiful white teeth like a tiger? Would she hug it with her gorgeous, quivering lips, moaning in humiliation as she drooled and drooled down onto her breasts…?

It’s not like it hurt her to think this stuff, right? It was just a weird kink, an intrusive bit of nonsense. She’d never act on it-- Nothing was wrong with getting off to in in a warm, loud shower, right…?

 _”If your love carries shrouds and secrets, then you don’t stand a chance at conquering me here”_ , Nero’s words played back in her mind.

Her stomach practically collapsed on itself as she imagined having to look Mash in the eyes and tell her that… 

Imagining the spark of attraction leaving her lover’s eyes forever. Seeing the torrent of betrayed, anguished tears that would spill down her face. How she’d… never call her Senpai again, never kiss ever again, never hold her at night again…

No! No, she was going to find another way out of this! She had to!

She _had to!_

Her mind withdrew again as it raced against the clock. She could see the gigantic door marking the entrance to the main chamber now, far at the end of the hall. She did her best to keep her hops small…

But she didn’t even notice her feet stopping entirely as her mind played back the final moments of freedom they’d lost, of that conversation she couldn’t stop beating herself up over.

The horrible, crippling mistake she’d made, the lie she’d told to an emperor whom she’d only ever known joyous experiences and happy memories.

To a soul known more famously for fiddling while the world around her burned.

 

\---

“Umu, I see, I see…!” Nero clapped her hands together in delight. She waived her attendant over, calling for another bottle of wine to be delivered-- the private outdoor balcony they sat in overlooked an entire district-- The furniture and architecture was ornate and luxurious, as was the food Nero called to be served to them for what felt like an hour now. Ritsuka spun tale after tale for Nero, hoping somehow things would jog her memory-- Without the Nero they’d bonded with in Septem, how far would she possibly go for them?

“Senpai...” Mash whispered while Nero was distracted. “I really think we should be careful… Something doesn’t feel right...”

She placed her hand over Mash’s, giving her an amused little smile. “Don’t worry.” she whispered back. “Whatever secret there is to getting out of here, Nero’s going to be it. Just humor her for a little while.”

“Besides-- I have you to protect me, right…?” she winked.

Mash’s wide eyes and blush were all she required for a reply-- she thought anyway, until she saw that adorable little smile out of the corner of her eye as she turned back to face Nero, taking a sip of her wine.

_”God, she’s so cute...~”_

“Don’t you just want a mouthful of her?” Nero cooed.

Ritsuka practically choked on the wine, coughing a little as her heart pounded in her chest. 

“Wh...I-I-what!?”

“The wine.” Nero giggled, holding it up a glass. “It’s named ‘Caressing Venus’. I thought it would be a good choice for you two to try.”

“O...oh.” she breathed a sigh of relief. She took a second to process it, but that was about all it took-- It was easily the robust red wine she’d ever had-- flavorful and dry, spreading a warmth almost immediately through her entire body. “It’s wonderful.” she beamed at Nero. 

Her eyes glanced over at Mash’s wrists, crossed on the table in front of her. For just a moment, she thought about how dainty and gentle her protector looked in times like this… How lovely it would be to wrap a cord around her wrists… Not that Mash would ever allow it of course. She looked back up to find Nero had been silently, attentively watching the path of her gaze.

“Hmm hmm, of course! Only the best for you two!” she puffed out her chest a bit in pride as she swirled her glass at them, causing Mash to sheepishly smile. “Especially after all I’ve heard. You’ve been through quite a bit, haven’t you two? The stories of your battles are...exhilarating! Umu, fantastic even! Only a married couple could exude such grace. I can feel your connection.” Her eyes twinkled as her mind traveled somewhere distant. “Your bond is one of the soul, you must have had the most beautiful vows--”

“Um...” Ritsuka cut her off. “We’re not married Nero!” She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. “I’m afraid we’ve only been together like this for a few weeks now. It’s a flatteri-”

Nero’s glass clattered down out of her hand. The red wine began to bleed out along the white tablecloth.

She stared at them, open mouthed. “Wh...”

“WHAAAT!?” She gasped, her eyes wide. “Y...” she gave a nasal chuckle. “You’re kidding...” She held a smirk that lasted all of 3 seconds before her face went back to extreme displeasure. “You’re…. you’re not kidding, are you? Why!?”

“Well...” Ritsuka replied nervously, flummoxed by the line of questioning. She hadn’t expected this kind of a reaction at all. “We’ve only been romantic for a few weeks Nero. We’ve been working up the nerve to even...” she averted her gaze, blushing furiously.

“I….I….!” Nero gasped. “But it was love at first sight, isn’t it!? What is there to work up to!?”

She felt Mash’s hand clutching hers tightly. “I...think that’s between Mash and I.”

“Oh, of course. Of course.” Nero rubbed her head, slowly composing herself. She took a deep breath.

“Mash, what do you love about your Master?”

They both gripped each others hands just a bit tighter at the question. Wasn’t this a bit much…!?

“W...well-” Mash stammered, feeling just a bit emboldened as she looked at Ritsuka, not averting her gaze, “Senpai is brave and honest. She always believes in me, and gives me the strength to keep going.”

Ritsuka tightened her grip. “She’s funny and wonderful and honest. And-- I know she’d do everything to make me feel safe and loved. I’d do the same thing for her.”

Nero positively _beamed_ with joy. “That’s a wonderful answer. Is that really the case, Ritsuka? Is that your idea of a perfect moment? Somewhere gentle and calm, in each others arms.”

She looked into Mash’s eyes, nodding her head, pushing away those odd, fleeting feelings.

“Ah, well-- You’re quite the liar, I’ll give you that much. I can barely read your face.” Nero replied, flatly, staring into Ritsuka’s eyes. 

“What…?”

“Senpai…?” Mash’s gently asked, confusion ringing in her tone.

Nero looked over to Mash. “Your Master is absolutely _smoldering_ with some very odd feelings you know, Mash. Umu, not a brick in Rome escapes my sight!”

“Feelings…!?” She watched as a blush gently crept up on Mash’s face.

“Put your hands behind your back.” Nero ordered to Mash, pointing a finger at her. 

“I...um...that’s-”

“That’s an _order._ ” Nero barked. 

Her blush turned furious as she looked over at Ritsuka, then at Nero again-- finally she fixed her eyes on the floor, folding her arms neatly behind her back, shuffling awkwardly from the predicament.

Ritsuka felt her legs clench together in response, just a bit.

“Will you say it?” Nero inquired.

Ritsuka’s heart clenched. Was she talking about…!?”

She looked over at Nero, “Nero, please, that’s enou-!” 

“That’s all I needed. Shame on you!”

The guards surrounding the balcony started to close in around them with just a snap of Nero’s fingers. She looked toward a female guard. “These two are under arrest. Have them bound and taken to my dressmaker! If they complain, gag them!”

“Mash!” Ritsuka screamed, raising her hand, preparing to use her command seals.

“Right!” Mash stood up, her apprehension melting as she acted, like it always did. “Mash Kyrielight, ready for battle!”

The two of them stood there, posing like fools. Absolutely nothing had changed.

“Wh...What’s happening…?”

Ritsuka could only look out helplessly for a moment at the dimmed seals on her hand before a burly Praetorian grabbed her arms, pulling them behind her back-- She felt the ropes weaving around her.

“Senpai, I can’t change!”

“Wh...What’s going on!?”

Ritsuka turned toward Nero. “Please, what’s going on…!? Just a few seconds ago we were-”

“You are under arrest for lying to the Emperor of Rome. Lying about a topic very, _very_ dear to my heart.” She looked over at Mash, who was fighting to hold back bubbling, fat tears. “You don’t She shrieked and struggled, until Nero slowly walked over to her detainee-- their faces just inches apart. “You _are_ lying, and you know exactly what you’re keeping hidden. What a shame. You know, I’d never keep a secret from that lovely girl… You have something many people would die for, Ritsuka.”

Her eyes quivered as Nero stroked her cheek. “But don’t worry, I’ll give you a chance to make things right. First we’ll solve that matrimony problem. And we’re going to solve your horrible, horrible lying problem.”

She let out a muffled yelp as Nero’s hand trailed down between her legs, giving her a sultry gaze. “If you survive, maybe we’ll even solve that third problem as well.”

She pulled her hand away.

“Now, take them away!” Nero ordered her guards.

“Nnnnn! Nhhhhrwww, plffff! Pleaaafff!”

“Go!” Nero repeated.

 

\---

“GO!”

The lash against Ritsuka’s ass caused her to come to her senses-- this was the 8th blow this minute, after all.

“nnnnnnnn---MNGH!”

With a muffled wail, Ritsuka tumbled to the floor-- whether she was fortunate to fall on her reddened, sore rear compared to her head was a matter of debate.

The guard sighed, cinching the crop back into her belt. “This is pointless. We’ll be here all day. Get them properly secured and carry them.”

“Phh...Prhhhphhwyy Fhhhcrrd…?” she muffled out loud. Just thinking about this getting even worse made her groan, shutting her eyes shut tight.

\--Until an alarmed, fresh bout of gagged protests from Mash caused her to open them, giving her a front row seat to the process being mirrored behind her. She didn’t even resist as the process was completed on the love of her life.

“Hmmm _-mmmmngh!_ ” Mash let out a cry as she was pushed forward. The guard caught her effortlessly by the waist before she fell, lowering her down onto her knees, then onto her stomach. 

Her legs were quickly pulled back, further and further until it became _just_ uncomfortable enough for the duo to start moaning over it-- and with two clicks, a short length of chain secured the bonds spiraling around her arms to the cuffs on her ankles, pulling her into a strict hogtie.

Over and over, a length of chain was snapped to each and every cuff on the outfit, until they all trailed off to a mass of ends held in the hands of a male guard binding her.

Ritsuka was unceremoniously dragged across the floor by the chains, grunting and huffing all the while until she was placed directly next to Mash. She tried to work up the courage to look over at her-- She could feel her love’s trembling eyes longing for a brave long, for a confident smile. The whine Mash let out tied her heart in knots--

But all those thoughts were scattered to the wind as, effortlessly, the guard pulled up on their chains. One mass in each hand, they were suspended off the floor, carried at the muscular guard’s waist like bags of luggage.

“Mnnnn….hhh-hhhnghh…!?”

Her eyes went wide-- She could feel herself _dripping_ wet between her legs, warm and tingling, aching with arousal. She couldn’t hold back her quaking moans as she looked over at Mash in the guard’s other hand, bound alongside her in a tight, perfect little package.

 _”God...”_ she lusted over the situation. _”He’s just -holding- us like nothing...”_

Her mind went to an image of the guard alternating between them, sinking their wet pussies onto his fat, pulsing cock, giving them just enough thrusts to drive them _wild_ before dangling them down to the ground and switching to a different girl. Over and over and over again…

She couldn’t reel in her fantasies-- not like this. Her breathing growing heavier, she humped the empty air around her.

“Fhhh….fhhhmpyy…?” 

She made an upset, apologetic expression at Mash. She adored her, she really did! 

She loved her so, so very much. Even if, truly, she couldn’t tell if her freed hands would go to give Mash a hug first, or plunge into her desperate, needy pussy.

She just couldn’t stop thinking about it… She hadn’t even seen Mash cum yet-- Would it take forever, or would the guard steal Mash’s first orgasm away from Ritsuka with just a few slow, proper strokes inside of her?

Her mind hazy with exhaustion and lust, her body bound and quieted to the point of uselessness, she could only watch as the door grew ever closer--

And the two of them, dangling from their tethers like ornaments, entered the Golden Theater.

 

\---

The blushing brides writhed and squealed as Nero slowly pulled down their zippers. 

Ritsuka had expected a grand ceremony to mark their entrance, a crowd of blur-faced guards to stand at attention, in mockery of their exposure.

Instead, she found that the elaborate, bridal white that draped over every inch of the Theater was only home to one audience member-- Nero herself, cross-legged in her throne, relishing the cowardice that Ritsuka knew she held in her glossy eyes.

Nero’s guard turned the brides’ backs to her, depositing them on a small, padded table sitting in front of her, still bound up tightly like human packages. The table was slanted-- Their rears were on display, quivering up at Nero in anxiety.

And those quivers became full waves of exposed, vulnerable ass-- She led her groping fingers through their legs all the way over to their breasts, and began to slowly unzip them.

“I wonder...” Nero’s voice cooed as the zippers crawled down and down, exposing pale, naked skin-- “Does the love in your flesh match the love in your hearts?”

“Nnnn! _NNNN!_ ” Mash shook her head, burying her face in the table.

“Oh ho, what’s this now?” Nero giggled, draping her ample Bosom over the girl’s back as the zipper stopped just above her crotch. “Are you saying it doesn’t?”

Mash held her head still, groaning softly through the table and the gag. She let out a muffled, startled peep as Nero’s hand gently played with her hair, fumbling through it until she found the laces of her gag. She deftly pulled them loose, letting the cloth fall around Mash’s neck. Her soft moans became more audible-- then rose to a crescendo as Nero wordlessly reached into her mouth, pulling Ritsuka’s drool-soaked panties from them.

She coughed and sputtered at the violation, tensing up her shoulders as she worked up the courage to stare at Nero with her frightened lavender eyes.

“There.” she beamed. “Now you can answer.”

“Wh...What on Earth am I supposed to say to something like that?”

“ _Shhhh…._ ” Nero giggled. “Just a yes or no will do. You’re not the reason you’re in this mess after all.”

She tugged the zipper once again.

“Are you aroused?” Nero asked.

“I… _Senpai!_ ” she shouted. Ritsuka couldn’t bear to look into her desperate eyes. “Senpai, please do something!”

“Are you aroused Mash?~” 

The zipper started to expose her pussy.

“I...Please…!”

“Is there a swollen, hungry little pussy under here? Is there? _Is there?_ ”

“T-There’s NOT!” Mash managed to shout at last, practically squeaking out each word-- She was crying now, bubbling up little puddles of tears as she forced herself to talk. “It’s...it’s a perfectly normal p….pu-...”

 _”Pussy._ ” she whispered it out.

The look she gave to Ritsuka broke her heart-- it was one of being utterly betrayed.

God, couldn’t she bring herself to do anything…?

The zipper came fully undone, and Nero pored over her prize.

“Umu… So it is.” 

She ushered forth a fresh wave of protests from Mash as she felt her lips, spreading her open like curtains. She grazed and caressed her tender folds both inside and out, until she could practically trace them-- and finally, elicited a mortified squeal as she gently kissed the servant between her legs.

“There’s a kiss for being such a good girl. Your Master could really learn something from you. A nice, reserved, and _very_ tight little lily. It really suits you, you know.”

Mash could only answer her with stifled little sniffles.

“But I wonder what your Master’s little flower is like, don’t you? Is it white like a lily? Or red like a burning rose?”

Ritsuka felt her zipper being gripped once again. “Nnnnn! Dnnnnf! Pwwwwhf!” 

She couldn’t cope with the idea that Mash was going to see her like that in just a few seconds. She could already feel what the result would be, _aching_ between her legs. She, she…!

“Senpai…” Mash whispered.

“P...please!” the servant finally begged to Nero. 

“Oh, don’t worry.” Nero wagged a finger at her. “You’re going to get a front row seat when we expose that flower to the world.”

“Please, I don’t want to see that! Not like this…! Please, I’ve...never even gotten to see that yet!”

Ritsuka could feel another pang of arousal between her legs. In just a few moments she was going to be exposed, shamed _used_. 

Why? Why did she feel this way…?

“PLEASE!” Mash shouted as Ritsuka felt zipper pass crotch. “Nero, _please!_ Not my Sen-phhhhh! Hnnngh….!? _Whhhhff!?_ ”

The servant had just a fleeting moment to observe the latest intruder to her mouth before it was driven home-- a thick, bulging white ball, with the design of her shield painted onto it in a pale lavender. Connected to a set of pale lavender buckles, it pressed her tongue down and spread her mouth _wide_ , even before Nero made it even worse, notch after notch, pressing the girl’s head down as she merrily worked it in past her teeth. The ball slid in, snug to the very last centimeter-- until her poor jaws locked tight. It was just seconds in, and she absolutely _had_ to get it out!

Somewhere between all that, Mash found that she was crying even harder than before. She couldn’t tell where tears ended and drool began-- both were pouring down from her mortified, anguished face, dotted with the occasional splash of color from her running, ruined makeup.

She didn’t even resist as she felt Nero pulling her hair up, forcing her to stare into a small mirror. The sight twisted at her heart, killing the notion that she’d already been pushed to the edge.

“My, now that’s just a mouthful, isn’t it?” Nero practically swooned as she traced the straps. “Did you know that your Master was carrying this around in her bag?”

“Nnnn-NNNN! SHHTP IFFH!”

Mash shook her head within her captor’s gentle grip, failing as she tried to stoke her nerve back to a fire again-- She was lying! Senpai would never carry around some horrible thing like this! She was sweet and beautiful and brave! It was a lie, a lie! She would n-

“It’s true, isn’t it? ‘Senpai’? Did you carry that thing around because you wanted it in this cutie’s precious little mouth? Is that right?”

“Nnnnnnn!” Mash continued to Shriek. “Shhhmmpyy, dhhhnt lhhhffnn thh hrr!”

“Because you were just dying to see her like this, isn’t that right?”

“SHHHHTP!” Mash shouted. Though she tried to sound brave, the gentle patting Nero gave to her head confirmed her suspicion that she sounded as quiet and pathetic as a kitten.

But that was nothing compared to what came next, what utterly broke her spirit--

The sight of her Master with teary, glossy eyes, slowly nodding ‘yes’ to Nero’s question.

“Ahhh.” Nero noted with a surprised little catch in her tone. “A little honesty. That’s surprising coming from you. Have you had it for a long time?”

She continued to nod. If Mash could, she would have turned her head away. This...this wasn’t true, right? Right…?

She just wanted to keep her safe, right? To tell Nero what she wanted to hear?

“And I bet you’d never normally tell her about it, is that right?”

She nodded once again.

“Such honesty! And how about that little beauty between your legs? Is it nice and red thinking about Mash? Hmmm?”

Ritsuka screwed her eyes shut. The sight was maddening-- she would have done _anything_ , absolutely anything in that moment to be there for her Senpai. Even if...if…

“Too shy to answer that one? That’s ok.” Nero giggled. Mash could only watch helplessly as the last bit of it was undone, and she got a front-row seat to her Master’s humiliation--

No. To the humiliation of their love itself. This was worse than she ever could have imagined.  
Nero dragged her face in close-- Just inches away from her Master’s aroused, dripping pussy, reddened with lust. Even now, Ritsuka reflexively gyrated her hands into Nero’s probing fingers every time they played with her labia or plunged inside of her desperate nethers. Faster and faster, she started to work her up into a frenzy, until she was a gagged, moaning mess, panting for more on the table. 

“Take a big whiff, Mash.” Nero giggled. “This is what your Master smells like when she’s being honest.”

Her nose crinkled-- Not from the smell of Senpai’s lust, but from how she was being introduced to it. Every bit of her love’s precious body was being used to break and torment her. She couldn’t stop thinking about what Nero said-- did Senpai really want to do this to her all the time…?

She felt her eyes tearing up even more at the thought. 

Why? Did she do something wrong…?

“Now...” She leaned in over Ritsuka, dragging out a gagged series of begs as she slid a pair of her fingers in after, whispering in the girl’s ear.

“Are you ready for a little honesty?”

Ritsuka desperately nodded. She could feel her quaking crotch trying to grip Nero’s fingers like a vice as they started to slip out.

“Perfect.” Nero praised her. “Umu, that means we’re ready for the grand event!”

She looked over her shoulder, saying a sweet sentence full of love-- one that chilled Mash to the bone. Words that she was far, far too overwhelmed to resist. 

“Time for you to walk down the aisle, you little cupcake. Your love will be waiting for you!”

 

\---

She wasn’t sure what was more unbearable: The knots in her heart every time she thought about Senpai enjoying what she was going through--

Or the knots that groped and writhed into her gentle pussy every time she passed over them.

“Five minutes left, Mash! Get down that rope! Come on, don’t you want to go to your love? She’s waiting for you!”

The transparent veil slung over Ritsuka’s face did nothing to conceal the fiery humiliation beneath it. She had been placed into a kneeling hogtie, secured upright against the bridal alter. Her mind was so distracted that she could barely dwell on the horrible strain it put on her arms and legs. Though she was now ungagged, she had absolutely nothing to say-- Nero had broken her spirit.

“Nnn...NnnnNNNN!”

The same, unfortunately, could not be said of her partner.

“Pweeeeafh! Ahhw pwee- _eeeeafh!_ Ihhhf thhhww fenfifiivvvv!”

The ‘aisle’ she was expected to cross down was a taut, long coarse brown rope, extending a full 50 meters from her to Ritsuka. Her arms were still bound behind her, and this time her legs had been undone-- only for her ankles to be tied together, suspended just a few inches off the ground, forcing her to buck her hips as hard as she could to make any progress. What was unbearable wasn’t merely the rope itself, but the knots that lined it hundreds of times. The smaller ones were just enough to pry and rub at her labia-- But the larger ones were an effort to climb over. They hurt _every_ time, they hurt so, so much-- And yet she was mortified to find that, sluglike, she left a dotted trail of her own lubrication over each and every knot, wet and glistening behind her.

She gave Nero a desperate, dejected look, even as the emperor, still seated behind them on her throne, merely gave a laugh to herself. “Is it a little too much?”

Mash nodded desperately, squeaking out a cry around her thick rubber ball as she tried in vain to climb over the latest knot.

“Just look down then, dear.” Nero replied flatly, as if it was the most obvious solution in the world.

“Hmm..hmmm? H—uurrrr- _urrrrrgh..._ ” She gave a soft retch as she looked down, finding the answer immediately as a wave of drool cascaded past her glistening lips. Try as she might, she couldn’t do anything to stop it, even as she strained her head back up-- The knot was quickly coated in her drool.

Screwing her eyes slut, blushing so hard she could _die_ , her eyes betrayed her after the first thrust-- shooting open and fluttering with overstimulation as she squealed, cooed, and gasped, finally making it over the large knot with a warmth percolating from her pussy to her womb.

“There we go! A little cunning makes those knots nice and slick, whether you like it or not!” She made a smug, satisfied face, closing her eyes. “If you fail, it’s through your own faults entirely. But is that Senpai really worth saving? Are you really willing to go through all this for a liar? For someone who would have no place in Rome?” She eyed the sides of the Theater, drumming her fingers on her throne. “Four minutes, by the way.”

“NNNNN!”

“Well, I suppose I shouldn’t say _no place..._ ” Nero mused.

She indicated to what was being counted down-- Three colossal gates lined the perimeter of the room. Mash could see what was being caged behind them-- Dozens upon dozens of ravenous, growling lions.

“She’ll make a wonderful meal in the belly of my pets, after all!”

Mash huffed and sucked in air through her gag, furrowing her brow as she let out a pitiful whimper at what she saw next. Impeding her path were three thick knots, each bigger than the last. She looked to the end of the rope-- though quite a few sizeable knots remained, this was going to be the worst of it.

She desperately tried to squeeze her thighs together-- She would have cried in gratitude if she could just get this rope out from between them and get some relief for a moment. The feeling of sliding over her own cum made her skin crawl…

Taking in a deep breath, she bucked her hips forward, all for the sake of a Master who wouldn’t even look up at her--

And immediately choked back as a sob as the coarse knot fondled her exposed, spread nethers.

She dropped her weight on it, and the feeling finally sent her over the edge.

“NNNNNNNNN! _Pweafffhh!_ Pweaaafhhh, ahhh cnnnt dww thifff!” 

It was...vibrating!?

She could feel whatever was trapped inside of it. Pulsing and thrashing with a whirring hum that her vagina covered and muffled-- it was beyond anything she could handle right now! It had to stop, it had to, it _had to!_

“Awww, that pussy is just rubbed _raw_ , isn’t it?” Nero called out from her throne. “Hmm hmm~ But that little toy is nestled good inside that knot. I don’t think it’s going to stop anytime soon.”

She motioned out toward Mash with a regal stretch of her arm. “Can you guess where that new toy came from?”

Trembling with arousal and pain, Mash drifted her weary gaze over to Ritsuka. She was still silent, her gaze still averted.

“Fh...” she called out, moaning as the drool cascaded down her chin, dribbling onto her bare breasts, “Fhennmmphyy...”

“Pweafhh..!”, she pleaded. She tried to buck her hips to the second knot, only to find, with a sharp cry, that an even more powerful vibrator was resting inside of it, eager to introduce her to its cruel touch.

“Pweaffhh hlllp myy!”

“Three minutes!” Nero eagerly announced.

“Pweafffh, _Mahftrrr!_!

Her final plea broke through-- slowly, steadily, her red-haired bride looked up to meet her gaze.

 

“M...” Ritsuka sounded out her name. Her voice was hoarse from screaming. By now, her bound limbs were aching just as bad as her welt-covered rear. She gently licked her ruby-painted lips.

“Mash...”

Ritsuka leaned her head back, dropping the veil back to her hair. She gave her Kouhai a sad little smile. Her cheeks were flushed and wet with tears.

“I really messed up this time, didn’t I?”

She barely registered Nero calling out their remaining 2 minutes.

She could only watch helplessly as Mash’s sorrowful expression ripped her heart out-- even now, she was trying to ease onto the second knot, dripping with arousal and shame as she tried to do _anything_ to motivate her to go to another tier of torture, even though the slightest shift of her hips made her squirm and gasp. She eased back onto the first knot, causing a fresh round of exhausted, muffled whimpers as she rocked back and forth, bouncing on the rope, trying in vain to stop the vibrations caressing her aching, sore sex.

“It’s true, you know...” she bit her lip. She could already feel her heart pounding in her ears. “This sort of stuff-- This is what I love, Mash.”

“But--” she did her best to claw out each and every word-- they were all she had right now. “I never, ever want you to be hurt or afraid. This… This is nothing like what I wanted! Not at all! I mean, I love you! I really, really do!”

She caught her Kouhai looking curiously, thoughtfully into her eyes, doing her best to blink away her tears and pay attention.

“You look...gorgeous like that.” Ritsuka blurted out. “But seeing you so scared is breaking my heart. And seeing someone do this to you against your will is making my blood boil. I...I’ve really failed you as your Master, and your partner. Long before we ended up here.”

She shifted in her restraints, trying to sit up as tall as she could against the altar, trying to gather what scraps of bride she could reach like this. 

“This is how I want to be too. It’s so exhausting taking control, battle after battle. You’re so sweet and strong, and soft and sincere. That… yes, this is where my mind wandered! This was my fantasy! I wanted us both to end up like this! I wanted to be like this with the person I love! I wanted us to melt together, under the touch of another person!”

“I have no clue how Nero knows that, but I DID!” she screamed. “But only if you wanted it! I… This was so special to me, I was preparing for it and everything… and I wanted it on our own terms! And then someone just… ripped those thoughts out of my head and _forced_ it on us! Forced it on _you!_ ” 

Her voice started to crack as she spoke.

“One minute left!”

“And now...” Ritsuka’s eyes streamed fat tears-- She would have hugged herself, if she were able. “Now you’re scared and hurt, and you’re never going to trust me again! All because I was a coward! I was just so scared you wouldn’t love me anymore...”

“Who wants something like this out of someone they love…? You probably think I _hate you._ ”

Choking out those last words caused her to start sobbing. Through the blurs of her wet, pouring tears, and the depths of her own sorrow, she couldn’t possibly have seen it.

She couldn’t have seen Mash gritting her teeth, grunting out another sore, tired orgasm as the second knot stirred her up to hysteria.

She couldn’t have seen her eyes practically rolling back in her head as she bounced on the third knot, gurgling out a fresh stream of drool as her pussy drenched the floor around her.

Above all, she most definitely couldn’t have seen her Kouhai’s exhausted, frantic bucking as she crawled toward her love, even after the lions had been released, and started stalking toward their meal.

So it was quite the shock when she looked up to find Mash’s face resting against her own at the end of the rope, nuzzling her tears away.

“Ih….iffhh ohhhkyyy, Fhennnpyy~” She whispered a muffled reassurance in her ear. 

She meant it-- deep in her heart, she knew this was none of her Master’s doing.

“Mash...” she stammered.

“Mash, can you forgive me?”

“Mmm hmmm~” She cooed. “Ahhhll fhhhrgghvnnn...” 

Even as her darling slobbered all over her, she couldn’t recall the last time she felt this at peace-- this relieved. Her heart felt lighter than she could ever remember it.

“If...if you ever want a next time, I promise it won’t be anything like this. I promise it’ll feel safe.”

“Fhenpyyy...” Mash gurgled, a hint of anger in her voice.

“Y...yeah…?”

“Thifff blll ifhhh _whyy_ twww bgg….”

Ritsuka blinked away some more tears, dumbfounded for a moment before she burst out laughing, a laugh that was quickly joined by the muffled giggles of her partner. She laughed with a relief so hard that she started crying all over again, smiling all the while.

“Really? You look so cute with it on though. Maybe we’ll work up to it one day~”

The slightly annoyed giggles were all she needed as Mash nuzzled into her bosom.

She could hear the soft glow of the red seal reigniting on her hand, even as the lions closed in, almost drowning it out.

She focused her thoughts, not inward-- but out toward her front.

Toward someone who deserved every bit of her attention.

“My love...” she smiled, full of pride, full of love. “I know you’ve already saved me once today. Could I ask you to do it twice?”

Her servant beamed, ear to ear. Pride escaped that ball unimpeded.

“Yhhhf.”

“Yhhf, Mhhhftr!”

And from the altar, a shockwave cracked and rippled through the Golden Theater.


End file.
